


Felix Says Poggers

by fasterbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other, gamer felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterbees/pseuds/fasterbees
Summary: felix is good at video games and mean to strangers online
Kudos: 4





	Felix Says Poggers

**Author's Note:**

> poggers

Click. Headshot.

“Heh, nothing personal kid.”

Click, headshot.

“Pogchamp.”

KD 10:0, a perfect winning streak, Felix will make it to Top 500 tonight.

“Top kek.” He whispers to himself.

“Rolled and smoked.” He types in chat. But he isn’t done yet. He types again, “Diamond border and still in plat??? Zzzzzzzzzz” 

He knows he’s been reported, but that’s ok he has 6 other smurfs and hates his Dad, he could do this all fucking night.


End file.
